Ratso Catso calls Mimirin a crybaby during The Lion King/Beaten up by Jet the Hawk
Cast Ratso Catso Shimajirō Shimano Mimirin Midorihara Torippii Sorano Ramurin Makiba Takeshi Ishida Kirinta Kusano Satomi Hiroyuki Monta Kimura Yasuko Minamoto Kento Koshiba Asako Kageyama Kikko Hayashida Akio Toriyama Marurin Sasaki Rei Kobayashi Sakurako Koinuma Senichi Tanaka Nyakkii Momoyama Mitsuo Kawashima Tamasaburo Hyodo Katsumi Tachibana Kumakki Mashiro Kazuo Matsukata Transcript Part 1: Ratso Catso Makes Fun Of Mimirin Midorihara During The Lion King (GoAnimate City, USA, July 29, 2017, 6:30 P.M.. It is a very peaceful evening. Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates are watching The Lion King. However, Ratso Catso is not behaving at all.) Ratso Catso: Ha! (X20) Mimirin Midorihara, due to being sad over Mufasa's death, you're such a crybaby! You are a crybaby! (X10) began to cry even mega hardest to the point she cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, causing everyone to panic and run for their lives Shimajirō: (with Scary Voice 4500% louder with black background surrounded by flames) OH!!! (X60) RATSO CATSO!!! (X10) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU....ARE....IN.....BIG (X30) TROUBLE AND IN MEGA HYPER DEAD MEAT!!!! to: Outside Ratso Catso's house. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the Scary sound effect played really loudly. to: The living room Shimajirō: Ratso Catso, how bloody dare you make fun of my girlfriend Mimirin Midorihara and made her cry a massive and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas due to the sad scene in The Lion King over Mufasa's death. Now, we're gonna have to pay $900,000 to repair the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas!!! Kento Koshiba: I agree with Shimajirō! Asako Kageyama: You probably killed over 20,000 people because of what you did to Mimirin!! Mitsuo Kawashima: Even worse, you just killed whole entire families!!! Nyakkii: And thanks to you, we will also be paying for the 18,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Mimirin bawl! Torippii: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Mimirin's massive and gigantic tsunami of tears!! Sakurako Koinuma: Why would you make Mimirin cry like that? You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Mimirin Midorihara cry extremely mega harder, you stupid ugly cat! Shimajirō: That's it, you are so grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded super big time!! Go to bed right now while I order The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Moana, and Frozen DVDs from Amazon. And starting tomorrow you will watch Beauty and the Beast (2017) at the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas with me and my friends and classmates! And Also, there will be no Burger King for you either!! Part 2 Finale: Shimajirō Comforts Mimirin/Mimirin's Bedtime Feet Worship Mimirin is wimpering in distraught, Shimajiro is comforting her} Shimajirō: It's okay, Mimirin. Ratso Catso got sent to bed early. He won't make you cry again. [Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara hugged and kissed each other. They and their friends and classmates soon had waffles and French toast Nyakkii Momoyama and Mitsuo Kawashima made for dinner. They had chocolate and vanilla ice cream for dessert. Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara are nice and full. They happily showered and brush their teeth and used mouthwash. All nice and clean. Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara are all nice and comfy in their PJs. They soon relaxed in bed together with the air conditioner on set to 60 degrees Fahrenheit and the fan on high. began to yawn and Shimajirō began to notice her yawning. Shimajirō: Mimirin, are you ok? Mimirin: Yes. again I'm okay, but again I'm extremely tired and exhausted from all that bawling after Ratso Catso called me a crybaby and made fun of me. Shimajirō: I know, Mimirin. All of that intense bawling sure made you feel extremely tired and sleepy. You were bawling extremely mega harder like crazy when Ratso Catso made fun of you this evening. Mimirin: yawns I know. again Can you please worship my feet to help me sleep? It is our bedtime because it is now 8:30 P.M. Shimajirō: Yes, Mimirin. Category:Grounded Videos Category:Ratso Catso's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West